Here to Win
by PrincessBacon
Summary: And then Kendall has the guts to do his stupid, spastic victory dance. So, James tackles him to the ground. Kendall/James


**Title: **Here to Win

**Summary:** And then Kendall has the guts to do his stupid, spastic victory dance. So, James tackles him to the ground. Kendall/James.

**Author's Notes:** So, um, I didn't want to watch football and then this story was born. It's ridiculously short and has no plot, but I had a lot of fun writing it!

/

"Take that!" Kendall yells, jumping off the sofa in a victory dance as his animated hockey played scores on James' goalie.

"Sit down, Knight. I'm still kicking your ass."

"Oh, it's on, Diamond." Clutching the platinum controller tight, Kendall sits back down, game face on. James snickers. He's won the last four games and there's no way he's letting Kendall break that streak.

Kendall smashes the keys, rushing his player forward in attempt to steal the puck from James' player. James does some complicated key maneuver that he learned from Logan (who actually reads the instructions, the weirdo) and manages to swerve around Kendall's player. Then he rushes towards the net at top speed, scoring with a slapshot. He jumps up in an imitation of Kendall's victory dance, earning himself a glare from the blonde.

Ten minutes later, James has won his fifth game in a row. Kendall's not too thrilled.

"Wanna play something else?" he asks, searching through their abundant stash of video games. He pulls out the latest super-violent-zombie-slasher game and waves it in James' face.

"Later," James says. "Now is not time for killing zombies." Kendall gasps. There's always time for killing zombies. "Now is time for pie." James bolts towards the kitchen, Kendall not far behind because, hey, pie sounds pretty damn good too.

It's pumpkin pie and thank goodness there's whipped cream because pie without whipped cream is like Carlos without his helmet. Both boys pile on the whipped cream as high as it can go and then dig in, not even stopping to chew. Chewing is overrated anyways.

"You've got a little something," Kendall says, pointing to James' face. And it's true. He has whipped cream all over his mouth and even a little on his nose. Before James can grab a napkin, Kendall's all up in his space, noses inches apart.

"Wouldn't want that to go to waste," he says, leaning in and swiping his tongue over James' lips again and again, slowly licking the whipped cream away. James squirms a bit because, damn, Kendall is hot and he wants to kiss him really bad right now, but Kendall won't allow it. He just keeps licking, agonizingly slow, until the whipped cream is (finally) all gone.

Then he gives James' lip a quick peck and runs over to the couch, ready to kill some zombies. James follows, a little reluctantly, because making out sounds like a hell of a lot more fun than zombie slaying right about now, but whatever. He'll live.

He plops down on the couch next to Kendall, ready to completely dominate him in this game too. Except, after the first round, Kendall's killed seven more zombies and he's wearing this stupid smirk on his face, like he's super awesome or something. Which he kind of is, James thinks, but right now he's just being a cocky shit.

"Bring on round two!" James yells dramatically. He's smashing wildly at his controller, firing shots all over the place, hoping to kill zombie with spontaneity rather than accuracy. It doesn't really work. Kendall beats him by eight kills this time. That stupid smirk is even wider.

Round three goes just about the same way, although James yells considerably more and Kendall just laughs at him. And then Kendall wins rounds four and five and has the guts to do his lame spastic victory dance and James is mad. He doesn't like losing and he especially doesn't like losing to Kendall. So he tackles him to the ground.

They wrestle each other for a minute or so, each fighting to gain the upper hand. James is about to win, to be crowned victorious, when Kendall grabs his face and kisses him hard. James eagerly responds, molding their lips together, hands grabbing at Kendall's shirt, all thoughts of winning erased from his mind. And then Kendall's hands tangle in James' hair, pulling on it slightly as he kisses him deeper. James would normally object seeing as he spent thirty minutes making it perfect this morning, but Kendall is sexy as hell, and he's kind of, sort of lost all of his willpower anyways. Besides, Kendall is doing this thing with his tongue and James doesn't want him to stop ever because it feels so damn good.

Except he has to. Sometimes the need for air is a bitch. Kendall stares down at James, green eyes meeting hazel, and obnoxiously claims, "I win".

"Shut up," James says wisely, pulling Kendall's face back down, their lips colliding again.


End file.
